


Something Feral

by I_peg_Spies99



Category: Wolf Creek (Movies), Wolf Creek (TV), Wolf Creek 2 (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knifeplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_peg_Spies99/pseuds/I_peg_Spies99
Summary: You’re travelling/ on  the run through the Aussie outback, unaware you’re being watched. Who knew  A night of vulnerability could drive you back to him.
Relationships: Mick Taylor (Wolf Creek)/Original Female Character(s), Mick Taylor x Reader
Kudos: 5





	Something Feral

Walking down a steep hill along the outskirts of Sturt creek in the middle of bloody nowhere, but in a desert the size of Texas. Your lovely frame panted on the inside, skin frying from the sun above. ‘What doesn’t kill kill you, makes you stronger’ you always told yourself as you travelled miles upon miles through the Australian outback. 

You were pretty good at surviving and tracking, you had to be for this land, especially for a little dame on the run like you. Luckily the pain in your feet didn’t bother you too much, blood and blisters were the least of your worries for tonight.

As you approached your set up, a small little camp underneath a big gum nut tree, you noticed a tiny rip in your green tent. You scowled, immediately checking the interior to see if anything was taken, everything was in place so far. You sighed, thinking either a dingo or drifter had done this, but it didn’t matter that much anymore. 

Shivering, you pulled yourself inside the tent, throwing your bag on the swag before sitting down. It would be dark in the next hour, egging you to quickly fix that puncture. You wouldn’t have a fire tonight, save yourself attracting anything feral tonight. With a swift hand you pulled out a tackle box pull of thread and a fish hook shaped needle. 

With both hands, you began sewing the hole together. It would be smart to maybe leave first thing in the morning, set up in town. Your eyes studied the puncture, noticing how clean the cut was, an animal couldn’t chew this so cleanly. It was like a knife had been straight through it. You sighed, finishing up with the final stitch. 

Laying inside your swag you were left to whoever or whatever caused that hole was still around, waiting for the right moment to strike. With a small sigh you sat up, pulling the small lantern down and leaving to go take a piss. Making your way a couple of metres just away from the tent you swore you saw a flash of light. You shook your head, remembering a phenomenon called the Min Min lights. “Lucky..” you smiled to yourself as you squatted on a bush. 

You made your way back, sliding your way into your tent. ‘Coulda sworn I zipped it.’ Sighing with confusion you laid back down for some shut eye. 

After a few minutes, there was a small rumble in the air, like a car engine. You ignored it, thinking it was just a road train. While snuggling into your duvet you saw something small and white in the corner of the tent. You sighed, praying it wasn’t a mouse. Oh no, but it wasn’t, it was something way worse. As you raised your eye lids you noticed there was another one, but they weren’t mice or anything, they were fingers. 

You immediately sat up, cussing loudly. “What the fuck?!” You covered your mouth, holding back a gag. The blood was fresh on them too, making you begin to freak out harder. Quickly, you rushed out of the tent, needing some air. You noticed lights again, but this time they were headlights, headlights on a sky blue F100. Your heart sank in your chest.

Out of instinct you went back inside your tent, turning the lamp off and zipping yourself inside. It felt like a weight on your ankles, stoking you from going towards the vehicle. The engine didn’t seem to be going either, which filled you with panic ‘it’s not him, can’t be him’ You pondered, lowering your chest. Soon the engine fired up and lights dimmed a little. With a sigh of relief you heard the vehicles engine get smaller and smaller. 

Feeling safe enough to lay back down in your swag, just to remember the bloody fingers were still there. You sighed, pulling an empty paper bag from another bag and throwing the fingers inside, hopefully a dingo would pick em up before the sun rose up.

You poked your head out. Looking around before sneaking out to dispose of the fingers. You felt wrong and dirty while doing it, but they were probably just a fake right?

You weren’t wearing pants, which made you very vulnerable. As you threw the bag across, you saw a light again, a flash light.There was leaves crunching behind them. Quickly, you stepped back into the tent, sitting on your half bare ass. Taking a deep breathe, you tried to stay as quiet as possible, you couldn’t give him an advantage.

You reached behind into your bag for the little hand gun, the shells rattling with your fingers. You cussed, unable to find the stupid gun, just in case he came back. As you turned your head, you felt the coolness of the wind brush against you. Before you could turn around, you felt two hands grab both of your knees. Your back met the ground as you were dragged out of the tent, undies riding up your ass.

Of course you shrieked, trying to kick away. The man was no stranger though, he’d been tracking you for months. “For fucks sake, Mick!” You cried as he pulled you underneath him. 

Mick smirked down at you, yanking your wrists together. “You been a lot of trouble lately, love..” he chuckled, bounding your wrists with zip ties. “Surprised ya didn’t dog me in!”

“No!” You screamed, wriggling like worm. You watched him, roughly pinning your bound hands with his knife. “Don’t fuckin’ look at me like that!” He backhanded you lovingly. You winced before letting out a vary of whines. 

“Ya know what’s gonna happen now, dontcha?” He grunted, dirty hands running down the inners of your arms. “I’m not going with you!” You spat, face red with anger. 

“I’ll just do ya right ‘ere then..” he shrugged, forcing you to look up at his towering form. “Look at me...look at me..” Micks voice taunted you. “Please don’t..” you whimpered, trying to look away from him. His grip tightened on your neck, moving your head from side to side. 

“Look at you..” Mick grinned. His smile made you cringe. You closed your eyes as he brought his lips to your ear to either sniff you or taunt you. “Has anybody come knockin’ since I’ve been away?” He cooed. You winced, feeling his lips on the crook of your neck. “Fuckin’ fiend...ya love this..” he growled, tearing away your underwear like tissue paper. 

You let out a high squeak, tears forming in your eyes. You felt his filthy hands begin to palm and tease your mount, flicking your bean like a bug. “Please...” you begged as he squeezed your throat tighter. 

“Might fuck a kid into ya!” Mick chuckled, positioning himself between your legs. “What do ya think about that, huh?” Removing his grip on your throat, he began lifting your left leg over his shoulder. Of course you tried booting him in the jaw, but it only made matters worse. “Cunt!” He used his free hand to backhand you.

You whined, growling at him. “Fuckin’ animal..” he spat, looking down at your mount. “Slut, wet from this already?” Bringing his hand down to unbuckle himself. 

Tilting your head back with your eyes shut as you felt the shooters rough hands separate your folds before pushing himself inside you. You whined, it had been a long while, maybe a year since you two had fucked. 

“That’s it...nice and slow..” you heard him groan before spitting on own cock to get more lubricant. You winced, feeling yourself stretch out as he thrusted in and out. “Tight Like an asshole..” he cooed, brushing his fingers over your chest. Slowly opening your eyes, studying his masculine physique. 

It would be wrong to admit you kinda missed him. You missed his smell and voice, it was like a disease. In your delirium, you felt the palm of his hand stroke down on your rump. You gasped and winced as he did it a few more times, relentlessly rutting against your pussy. 

The pain soon became intense pleasure, causing you move with him. You leaked and tightened around him. He was almost there, digging his nails into your hips. “I’m gonna cut your tits off..” he loosely threatened, swinging his hips a few more time’s before releasing his kids against your cervix. “Ah~” you whimpered as you began cumming after him. Panting, you felt his babies leak out of you. 

Mick chuckled, looking down at your leaking hole. “Ah fuck me, look at the mess you made for me to clean!” He pinched your ass playfully. 

“I hope you enjoyed your fun in the sun, because I promise you, my love, ya won’t be seeing it ever again..”


End file.
